The present invention relates to a ventilation means/ventilation unit.
It is already known to provide the interiors of motor vehicles with fresh air by way of ventilation channels which are to be opened and closed at the will of the user. Known systems e.g. have pivoting lamellae which are supplied by an air supply channel and e.g. may be closed by way of a rotary flap in the air supply channel. It is also possible to achieve the direction of the air flow by way of pivoting the lamellae.
This known system basically functions in a satisfactory manner. Disadvantages however result on account of the large space requirement, as well as under certain circumstances on account of the complicated design of the closure or pivot mechanisms. A further disadvantage lies in the fact that a direct flow onto the vehicle occupants by way of the directed air flow is often perceived as being uncomfortable.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a ventilation means which may be manufactured in a space-saving manner, which is simple with regard to design, and furthermore provides the possibility of air flow directions which are comfortable for the vehicle occupants.